Edwin: The Fire within their Hearts (One Shot)
by desynthatize
Summary: Ed comes home after finally getting his and Al's body back and what's his welcome home gift? Oh right, the school building is on fire. Ed hates school just as much as every other 18-year-old does and probably wouldn't mind it burning down, that is until he finds out Winry is inside! My first fanfiction and one shot, don't be too harsh. Rated M for Sexual Themes


I apologize for not doing my best on editing, honestly I was just really excited about posting this after spending so much time on it. If your just here for the lemon part skip to about 3/4 way through. Anyway, I hope you like it! ^^ I love FMA very much and this fanfic just neeeeeded to be written for me.

Ed felt as though the ear to ear grin smacked across his face could never fade. Here he was jumping off the train into Resembool with his brother flesh and all slumped on his back. Al giggled the same grin above Ed's shoulder, "Can you believe it big brother?! We're home! We've got our bodies back!"

It still hadn't completely occurred to Ed that the task they had been fighting to accomplish for years now had finally been fulfilled. Ed couldn't deny his feet any longer that yearned to get to their destination. It was probably a strange sight, a young man running as fast as his legs could handle, carrying an anorexic looking guy on his back. But Ed couldn't care less as he raced to the main road feeling the wind push his blond bangs to the side of his face that was beginning to bead with sweat under the scorching heat.

The familiar smell of home filled his nostrils, fresh cut grass mixed with a particular sweet summer breeze. It reminded Ed of how Winry smelled, well minus the engine oil that usually stuck to her body. Really, it was a particularly appealing smell to Ed, it reminded him of home, comfort and… Winry. He hoped the heat flaring in his cheeks wasn't a blush and quickly changed the course of his thoughts. That's when another distinct smell reached Ed's senses, causing him to slide to a stop and nearly topple over. It smelled like a fire, but not the kind you roast marshmallows over.

"Brother, what is it?" But the smell had reached Al at this point as well as they watched a small figure come sprinting towards them waving its arms in a sporadic manner.

"Ed! Edward!" The small child nearly tripped as he approached them grabbing Ed's pant leg as tightly as he could. Ed carefully set Al down before kneeling to look into the young boys terrified eyes. "I-I can't believe you're here! It's bad!" He gasped for breath and Ed finally recognized the boy as Todd who lived nearby.

"Hey, it's alright, just tell me what happened." Ed put his arms lightly on the boys shoulders in attempts to comfort him, but the boy just stared back in panic.

"The school house!" He turned pointing to a cloud of black smoke that rose above a hill and Ed finally understood, "The school house is on fire! People are inside!"

"Ah shit, what a great welcome gift." Ed scoffed under his breath as he stood back up, turning to look at Al. "Al, I-," Their Elric telepathic powers seemed to work as Al already knew exactly what Ed would say.

"I know. Don't be stupid, you can't use alchemy anymore. Just hurry back to get me," Al's voice was solid and his eyes full of wisdom, something Ed would have to get used to. Going from an expressionless suit of armor to older flesh that was –Ed dared to think it- taller than him was a lot to get used to. Al could still use alchemy but they both knew he was in no shape to make it to the building and with that, Ed didn't waste any more time, nodding his head and scruffing Todd's hair as he started to take off towards the school building, "Take care of my brother, Todd!" Ed yelled back before racing closer and closer to burning stench. His stomach dropping as he recognized another familiar smell thanks to the bastard Colonel; it was the smell of burnt flesh.

_Seriously!_ Ed thought as he ignored his aching muscles and allowed himself to run on pure adrenaline. _I spent the last few years of my life doing this shit and right when I think I'll get some peace, THIS is what happens. DAMMIT!_

When he arrived at the ablaze building Ed watched people run around in chaos, using brigades to pour water on the flames, the effect was disheartening as the flames seemed to grow. Ed threw himself into the disorder grabbing buckets and passing them until he saw a few men in overalls holding a small elderly woman back. Water poured down Ed's body from the bucket that he was unsteadily passed as his eyes widened in shock.

"Pinako! We can't let you go in there you'll get killed!"

"My grand-daughters in there you –you lowly chumps!" The old woman pushed and shoved desperately.

Ed probably would have laughed at Granny Pinako's attempt to insult them if it had not been for the situation. Only one thing truly registered in his brain: Winry was still inside the burning building.

His expression must have been a scary one as he threw the bucket to the man next to him and took off faster than his body had ever moved towards the flames. "You're fucking kidding me! Stupid-stupid Winry! What the hell were you thinking!?" Ed knew Winry well enough to know that she probably waltzed into the building as if she could help the others, of course, he disregarded the fact that he was about to do the same. A couple men grabbed Ed's shoulders probably spurting things like 'don't go inside' or 'stop!', but Ed didn't hear them nor did he care which they quickly realized and backed off when they saw his furious expression

Ed grabbed his jacked pulling it off and ripping a long slit of the bottom to cover his mouth. He knew it would do little to no good but he chucked the remnants of the jacket to the ground and covered his mouth as he gracefully slipped thru an opening in the building. "Winry! Winry!" But Ed knew there would be no way she could hear him over the sounds of crackling wood and crashes from the structure falling to the ground. "Winry!"

As if by some miracle, Ed heard a small voice call from beneath a desk, "h-help! Please help," a spree of coughs following but it was a glorious sound to Ed as he jumped over rubble to reach the desk.

A small pig-tailed girl reached from beneath a larger body, "I'm right here!" Ed called kneeling next to the desk, his heart nearly stopping in his chest as he recognized the body that covered the tiny girls. "Winry!" He reached to flip her over grabbing her shoulders in desperation.

"Something fell on her head, is-is she passed out?" the girl asked through muffled coughs.

Ed ignored her question, trying his best to hold himself together, grabbing Winry and throwing her over his shoulder before reaching for the little girl's hand. "Let's get you out of here!" He yelled, the girl simply nodding back to him in silent hope.

The path back wouldn't treat them well, seeing as maneuvering three bodies, much less one being unconscious, proved to be a difficult task. Ed held the girl's hand tight who seemed to be slowly losing her way due to smoke inhalation, "be strong okay, we'll get out of here!" he called to the stumbling girl as he helped her climb over a pile of hot rubble. Ed's cough was overwhelming him, smoke doing it's bidding to his senses, as his aggravated eyes tried to search for an exit.

That's when a burning piece of wood fell from the ceiling, smacking Ed on the shoulder and sending him to his knees, the shrieking of the girl only background noise to his pain that seemed to send Ed's ears ringing. _No! We're not going to die, _Ed repeated many times in his head, _I've been through too much to die now. I have to take care of Al, I have to save Winry! She has to live! I have to tell her-, _He paused, yelling out as he stood back to his feet not daring to look at his left shoulder and allowing the bit of optimism to arise that he wasn't hit on the shoulder he was carrying Winry on.

The way he came in was no longer an option, it had been filled with flames, but Ed didn't lose his hope. He searched around looking for any sign of natural light through the clouds of black smoke. He felt the little girl's body fall to the ground next him, taken over by exhaustion and Ed knew he had a scarce amount of time. His body moved on instinct, throwing the girl over his wounded shoulder with a cry of pain, finding the rooms edge and sending the hardest blow with his boot that he possibly could with whatever energy was left. Ed couldn't believe it. The wall caved into a hole, light leaking into the building, and proving to be one of the most wonderful sights he had ever seen as he pushed both girls' bodies out of the school building, hearing the outside cries of men who were witnessing it all. He tumbled out with a rush of burning air behind him as the fire searched for more oxygen to consume.

Falling to the ground, the world around him was merely a gorgeous blur, his skin burnt and hurting in some places but relieved and comforted in others. Ed could hear people screaming around him but he couldn't bring his body to move, it took being dragged to his feet by a couple of men to regain his understanding of his surroundings. "Ed?! Are you alright."

Ed gasped and coughed before his eyes frantically looked around, "Are they okay, is the girl- are Winry and the girl alive!" he screamed but the man only stared back in confusion. Ed pushed himself away from the man and searched around looking for the blond he had pushed out of the burning building.

"Wait! Ed, you're injured!" The man chased him but Ed didn't care.

His eyes caught the mess of blond hair being cradled in Pinako's arms, a doctor sitting next to them. Ed sprinted sliding and falling to the ground next to them, "Is-is she okay?" He probably looked half insane as he reached down to Winry's neck feeling desperately for a pulse.

The doctor put a wrinkled hand on Ed's shoulder with a sigh that shivers through Ed's body, he prepared himself for the worst possible news, the words Ed didn't want to ever hear. That he had been too late, Winry was gone forever.

"She'll be fine, she inhaled a lot of smoke, we're getting her on oxygen." The old man's voice promised sincerely, "You saved her life, young man."

At that Ed collapsed next to her, gasping for breath trying to catch up with everything but somewhere through it all the world had gone black and he fell into a deep slumber.

"Ed? Ed?" A voice called as the young man opened is golden eyes everything around him a haze, slowly clearing to reveal Al and the guest bedroom at the Rockbell home.

Ed sat up so quickly that the room spun around him and he nearly fell back down. "Al!" He looked around in shock.

"Easy, " Al chuckled, "everything's okay. Nobody died in that fire brother, you even saved Winry and Amy." His smile was so great and warm that Ed couldn't help but mirror it.

"Amy is her name huh? Well I'm glad the tyke is okay." He fell back with a thud and let out a long sigh. "I really thought we were goners, Al. How long was I out?"

"Yeah, you had everyone pretty scared, I thought I told you not to be stupid! But instead you ran into a burning building." He gave a small sigh shaking his head."Anyway, it's only been a few hours. Winry woke up a while ago but we got her to go back to sleep. She didn't want to at first, saying something about making me that pie now that I've got my body back and seeing you," Al laughed, leaning back in the wooden chair he sat in, "But she was pretty exhausted and it didn't take too long to convince her to rest."

Ed smiled, "Typical Winry."

"So, are you going to tell her, brother?"

Ed's eyes shot over to Al in confusion, "Tell her what?"

"Well… Tell Winry that you love her." Leave it to Al to say it bluntly, Ed's cheeks burned red at the statement as he sat back up feeling the pain in his shoulder protest to the sudden tightening of muscles.

"I-uh-wh-what?"

"If you don't, then I will." Al teased, giggling at Ed's impossibly red face. "Or someone might confess to her first, someone who is hmm, I don't know…" Al gave Ed a devious grin.

"Don't you dare say it!" Ed warned.

"Taller." Al said simply.

Ed lost any poise he had left as he flailed his arms around at his younger brother screaming out incoherent words, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SMALL SHRIMP!"

"Careful, brother!" Al said through his fits of laughter, "your shoulder will hurt."

But a terrified scream caused both boys to jolt and look towards the door, "W-was that Winry?" Ed asked, jumping out of his bed and heading towards the door with stumbling feet.

"Yeah, she's been periodically having night terrors of some sort. We woke her a few times but it hasn't seemed to help. There's something I didn't mention, brother."

"What is it, Al?" Ed looked at him intensely.

"Well, Winry… She hit her head pretty hard they think she might have a concussion or something. So, she's going to need some help recuperating."

Ed frowned, "I-I'll go make sure she's okay. You should get some rest," Ed offered as he looked at Al's tired eyes and out the window, guessing it had be the late hours of night by the shade of darkness the sky was. "Go figure this would be what we come home to, huh? Guess it's not quite time for life to get easy for us." Ed helped his frail brother into the bed and threw the covers over him.

"Yeah, somehow I kind of guessed that would be the case. But I think we can handle it."

Ed grinned, "Yeah and we've got each other, so we'll be okay." They fist bumped before Ed turned towards the door, "I'll be back later."

"Sure you will." Alphonse laughed as Ed tensed up and gave a quick angry glance back at him. Ed decided not to freak out about it, trying to calm himself down as he made his way to Winry's room.

She was breathing heavily, her body twitching in an antsy manner as she slept. "Winry?" Ed sat on the side of her bed, turning to look down at her face that was illuminated by the soft light coming thru her curtains. "She's asleep," he mumbled to himself but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He had thought he lost his childhood friend today and still needed reassurance that she would be okay.

Winry's face was tense, her hair tousled about, blankets covering up to her midsection where he could see that thin black garment that barely covered her chest. Ed's eyes widened, kicking himself for allowing his eyes to wander and his stomach filling with a strange uneasiness. She suddenly let out a sort of whine, clutching her fingers to the blanket as if her life depended on it as her breaths deepened in a panic. Ed was unsure of what to do, if she was having a nightmare should he wake her? He furrowed his brows and grabbed his temple between his index finger and thumb as he tried to come up with some kind of solution.

"Ed?!" Her voice tore him from his thoughts as he looked down at the girl in shock.

"Winry, it's okay," He leaned a tad, the springs beneath him giving a creak but the girl didn't answer, her heavy breaths continuing. _Winry…Said my name in her sleep?_ Ed looked away for a moment in confusion before he could hear her breaths turn in to sobs and small screams. That's it. Ed leaned over, lightly placing his hand on her cheek and wiping away a tear, "Winry, hey wake up. Win-,"

Her blue eyes shot wide open looking at Ed for a short moment before she sat up and collided foreheads causing them both to stumble backwards.

"Dammit! Ouch." Ed rubbed his head, looking over at her equally pained expression.

"You-you jerk, you scared me." Winry accused as she plopped back onto her pillow holding her head as the room spinned around her.

"_I_ scared_ you?"_ Ed retorted in disbelief before he sighed and sat back on his spot. "I'm sorry you were having a nightmare, I thought may I could-," He decided not to finish the sentence and the room became uncomfortably silent.

"Ed, it's… It's really good to see you," Her voice cracked and Ed turned quickly to look at her. "It's really really good." Tears streamed down her face again.

"Win-, why are you crying?" He looked down at her, slightly horrified, not knowing how to react to the crying female.

"I'm just… so happy that you're back. I saw Al… Ed, I'm just so happy. And you saved my life, Ed. You said you'd make me cry tears of joy. Well these are them." Winry smiled as she sniffled before reaching for Ed's arm, his right arm which was now made of warm flesh.

Ed's expression relaxed as he scooted next to her and allowed her to run her fingers along the arm.

"What will I do now, my masterpiece automail is gone," She giggled as if she was joking, but Ed knew a part of her wasn't, which caused his jaw to drop in disbelief.

"Are you serious, you automail freak. I risk my life to get my body back and this is how you react." Ed shook his head before sighing, "Well, you still have my leg anyway, I couldn't get that back."

The excited expression on the blonds face made Ed scoff as she slowly (this time 'round) sat up and knocked on his automail leg, which answered with its metallic sound. "Well, anyways Ed… I'm very, very happy."

Ed didn't let it escape his awareness that she was still holding his arm, brushing her soft pale fingers against his skin causing him to shiver slightly. "If you're so happy, what's with the nightmares? You even said my name, geesh are you dreaming that I'm some sort of extremely tall monster coming back to get revenge on anyone who called me short?" Ed grinned as her hands stopped their movements and a light blush colored her cheeks.

"Very funny, but no," Winry scoffed and shook her head. _Oh my God, I said his name in my sleep, that's so embarrassing! _She thought as her blush intensified.

Ed was puzzled by her embarrassed expression, "Seriously, Winry. I've never seen you so scared before. Do you remember what happened in it?"

Winry's eyes clamped shut as she retreated her hands to her lap and bit her lip, "It was nothing, really don't worry."

Ed sighed, staring at her intensely as he waited for a better answer. He knew how to make her crack. "Winry, you've been through something really scary today… I-I was scared to. I thought you were-," he paused looking away , "anyway, I just want to try to help. It's over now," Ed added, "Everyone made it out of there, we can rebuild the schoolhouse, why are you still upset?" Silence filled the room again as gold eyes bore into the blue of hers.

"It-it's not the fire… I mean that was scary. I did have a nightmare about fire, but that wasn't what I was afraid of." Winry blushed again, disliking being so vulnerable in front of Ed, someone who rarely ever saw her this way. She looked back into his eyes, wandering slightly as she could see the curves of his muscles through his night shirt and pants, blushing even deeper as she caught Ed's eyes again who had surely realized her drifting by the uncomfortable expression he made. Winry looked away sharply unable to finish what she wanted to say.

"Win, come on… What is it?" He instinctively reached for his hand and leaned close to her, trying to force her to look back at him so he could get the words out of her.

"Okay, okay…" Winry said as she felt his calloused thumb stroking her hand. "I've been having nightmares for a while, Ed. I didn't want to worry you, but… but I…" She grimaced, "I'm afraid of losing you, every time you left, every time your back was to me and you walked away with Al on your adventures. I'd worry that you'd never come back and I'd never get to tell you that-!" Winry covered her mouth in shock as tears welled up again. "And tonight you could've died because of me."

Ed stare in shock for a few moments, he hadn't been expecting that. Dreams about scary monsters, yeah he could handle that… What could possibly be worse than what Envy looked like? Ed shuddered to himself. But this, _this_ was about emotions, definitely not his forte. Ed was brought back to reality when he heard Winry break down into sobs. "Geez Winry, you're such a cry baby." He sighed, moving to sit across from her and holding both her hands.

"It's all over now," A reassuring smile covering his lips, "Al's got his body back, I've got my arm, I don't have to go anywhere. I mean somebody has to carry Alphonse around for a while." Ed laughed. "I'm not going anywhere Winry, don't worry. So tell me what you thought you wouldn't get a chance to…" HE halfway demanded, raising a brow at her.

She slowly halted her sobbing and wiped the tears away, her blush refusing to fade, "I may be a crybaby but you, Edward Elric, are the densest person I've ever met."

"What!?" Ed's face tightened, "How am I dense?!" His voice was picking up in anger, "I thought I did I pretty damn good job at handling that. I mean I'm just a guy, how can I know what you need if you don't tell me?"

Winry gritted her teeth and pulled her hands away from his in frustration, "Isn't it obvious… I just told you I was afraid of losing you!"

"And?"

"And?! _And?!_ Ed, you idiot! I'm in love with you!" As soon as the words came out Winry covered her lips and looked away, her whole face turning red as she scooted back as if to retreat the situation.

Ed's eyes widened and he mirrored her blush, "R-really? Geez you really did hit your head today."

Winry scoffed and punched him for his unnecessary comment, "Yes, really. And not as hard as I'll hit yours if you keep being stupid."

He couldn't look away from her now, sure he had always known somewhere within him that he loved this blond girl, but it had never occurred to him that she might love him back. He suddenly ravished her figure, the smooth curves that had tempted him for so long. Ed's mind went blank and it was as if his bodys instincts had taken over as he leaned over Winry and pulled her to his lips. She was shocked at first, it was both their first kiss and Ed had gone about it in a raunchy manner before pulling away and gasping for breath. "W-wow…" Was all he managed to say, searching her eyes for some sort of disapproval, "I'm sorry, it's my first time… I don't really know what I'm doing you know?"

Winry just stared back in shock, eyes wide, sliding her fingers against her lips to the foreign feeling they had encountered. "Winry?" Ed asked as he waved his hand in front of her face, trying to break her from the trance.

She blinked a couple times before slowly moving forward, unable to deny her lips a second kiss. Ed gulped as she brought her face to his, gently brushing their lips together and causing Ed to shudder in response. Winry then firmly pressed herself against him, allowing her body to move forward and fit into his arms that wrapped around her. She kissed him cleanly this time, moving her lips in synch with his until Ed lightly brushed his tongue against her bottom lip. Winry melted in his arms, letting him hold her up as Ed moved his hand to the back of her head and deepened their kiss.

The pulled away from each other once more to gasp for breath, "Winry… I- I also wanted to say something to you," he pulled back and looked at her for a few moments with a terrified expression.

"What is it Ed?" Winry asked through gasps of breath.

"I-I will give you…" He grit his teeth and clenched his fists before trying again, "Equivalent exchange! I will give you fifty percent my life if you give me fifty of yours!" Ed gasped, slightly proud of himself for finally saying it, but also dreading her response.

"Wha-what the hell, Ed?" She nearly fell over in disbelief and hysterics "Are you serious?" She laughed putting her hand over her face, "You're such an alchemy freak! Not everything is so logical and precise you know. And what's with the percents, why is it fifty? Can't I give you one-hundred percent," she covered her mouth and blushed as they met expressions, "Or-or I mean I guess eighty-five percent would be a reasonable amount…" Her voice trailed off.

Ed couldn't help but laugh, she was so adorable.

"Edward Elric, how dare you laugh!" Winry exclaimed, but Ed could tell her voice was on the verge of laughter as well. He pulled her back to him and trailed his nose across her jawline causing Winry to shiver as he planted small, soft kisses on her bare neck and slowly found her collarbone. A light moan came from Winry's lips and it was one of the most beautiful things Ed had ever heard, if she kept that up he wouldn't be able to stop. His fingers caressed the nape of her neck and trailed into her hair, a velvet soft blanket against his hand as he breathed lightly against her neck.

Winry couldn't take it anymore, a feeling well welling and sparking through her with each of his movements. She took his head by the cheeks and pulled her lips to his again kissing him passionately, sucking, licking, nipping, as if she daring Ed to go on.

He took the hint, pulling her into his lap so her legs straddled him before lightly tracing a path on her bare stomach to the breasts that had teased him for so long. Ed gently began to stroke them causing Winry to moan in his mouth and Ed's pants to become tighter and tighter. He began to yank on the strip of fabric, pulling it upward and over Winry's arms breaking their kiss for a few moments as Ed was captivated by the soft perfect lumps revealed in front of him. He looked back to Winry's face and realized how nervous she'd become, "Winry, you're really beautiful."

She gave a small smile, not daring to look him in the eyes as she reached to his night shirt, trailing her fingers up across his sculpted abs as Ed tightened underneath her ticklish fingertips. Ed pulled the shirt up over his head and tossed it on the ground before pulling Winry back to him continuing what they had started. He lightly squeezed her breasts with both hands, brushing his thumbs across the peaks causing Winry to pull back from the kiss and make a strange satisfied noise. With his lips now free, Ed trailed a line of kisses from her cheek, to neck, to her chest, making his way to press his lips against delightful mounds , running his tongue in trails and circles that caused Winry's back to arch, "Wh-where did you learn to do that?" She asked with a pleasure glazed expression.

Ed shrugged, "I just know a lot about anatomy for alchemy I guess." He said as he caught his breath. It was the truth, and really all of this was mostly experimenting, he'd lick and feel until he got a reaction and knew what Winry liked or didn't.

She wanted to instinctively laugh or insult him for the response, but the girls mind was too far gone now. Ed slowly started to let his kisses get lower, pecking and lightly licking down to her navel until he was above the waistband of her pants. He looked up and searched Winry's expression, she was slightly shaking which caused him to feel equally as nervous,"Do you want to stop?"

Winry bit her lip and looked away before she shook her head, "no, it's okay… I want to keep going if you want to?"

Ed laughed a bit, "Yeah, just make sure to tell me if you're uncomfortable and want to stop, okay?"

Winry nodded, but the slight fire in her eyes made it obvious to Ed that they were about to tread in dangerous waters, but at the moment, he didn't care. This was the happiest he'd ever felt in his life. Ed slid her pants down, placing them on top of his shirt that laid on the ground before pulling Winry's legs forward so she could lay down. He leaned over her, supporting his weight with his left hand and using the other slowly stroke over Winry's lacy red panties. It was warm there and Winry's back seemed to arch slightly to his movements, "I didn't know you wore this sort of thing." Ed said with a blush.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Ed." She grinned back at him, reaching down to pull the panties down and invite him to do as he pleased. Ed leaned upward and lightly kissed Winry on the forehead before meeting their lips together and once again reaching his hand to the warm place between her legs. She moaned and gasped as he lightly ran his fingers up and down her creases, before finding that delicate nub of nerve endings. He stroked her in circles, teasing by adding pressure and causing her to clutch the skin on his back. Winry was too distracted to kiss at the moment so Ed moved his lips to her neck licking and sucking until she couldn't take it anymore. "Ed!" She gasped, "It feels so good!"

Ed groaned to the growing in his pants, he wouldn't be able to make it much longer, but her words sent him into a frenzy. He pulled her legs up placing them over his strong shoulders, careful to avoid his wound before sliding forward and pressing his lips to her folds.

"Ah, no Ed!" Winry gasped, unsure of what to do, she sewed her fingers into his hair in response to her embarrassment.

"Shhh," Ed whispered barely taking his mouth away so his lips brushed against her as he spoke, "it's okay, just relax."

_Relax!_?Winry thought as his tongue flicked across her clitoris,_ that's impossible!_ That's when he slid a finger in, somehow knowing exactly where to go on his first try. Winry let out a loud moan, grabbing onto the blanket beneath her as she felt herself losing control. He slipped two fingers in, taking his time to quicken the pace as he back arched more and more. He could feel her becoming wetter with each thrust of his fingers. "I want you now Edward, I can't wait any longer!"

Ed slowly pulled away before Winry used his arms to pull herself up, still breathing deep and a longing expression on both of their faces. She trailed her fingers down to the bulge between his legs, "your turn," Winry teased with a smile that nearly drove Ed insane. She stroked him slowly, trying to get the right amount of pressure before trailing her finger back up above the waistband and brushing her fingers across before pulling his pajama pants and compression shorts down in one swipe, chucking them to the floor.

His size surprised her, "I'll never call you small again," she mumbled with a blush.

"Wha-?" Ed was about to ask but his mind changed tracks as he felt Winry's lips press against him. His eyes widened in shock, "Winry, you don't have to-," a groan from his own lips interrupting his sentence as Ed struggled to hold himself upright. Winry licked up his size before getting to the tip and surrounding her mouth with it, she swished her tongue around in a circle as her fingers stroked the bottom of his shaft. "Mm- Winry," Ed squeezed his eyes shut, feeling as though he might explode if she continued.

Winry moved her lips up and down his shaft sucking and moving her tongue whenever she could before she felt Ed pull her up and towards him. He connected their lips together, sucking and nibbling until both of their lips were sore and they could barely breath. Winry laid back, catching her breath and looking up at Edward with the most seductive, beautiful, sexy face he'd ever seen. "Are you sure about this?" Ed asked leaning forward with a concerned face.

"You don't want to?" Winry asked, trying not to show any of the rejection she was starting to feel.

Ed shook his head in amazement, "It's not that, I mean of-of course I do." He looked away for a moment, "But it's probably going to hurt for you and I don't really know what I'm doing and maybe it's bad timing-,"

"Shhh, Ed," Winry giggled reaching up to stroke his cheek, "I'm completely sure… There's no one I'd rather be with and… This is- well this part of my eighty-five percent." Winry closed her eyes in embarrassment.

Ed simply smiled, leaning closer to her and softly kissing her nose, "Well, actually I kind of like you're one-hundred percent idea."

Winry smiled back pulling Ed down into an embrace and allowing their bare skin to melt into each other, despite their talking both were acutely aware of the burning sensation of longing between their legs. "Ed I can't wait any longer." Winry whispered, spreading her legs slowly with a shy expression.

Ed gulped and took a deep breath as he positioned himself between his love's legs, slowly pushing forward and entering her but keeping eye contact through the whole process. Winry gasped, unable to look at Ed as the pain filled her and tears welled in her eyes. "Winry?" Ed panicked as he could tell she was feeling bad and it was taking a lot of strength not to go quicker.

"I'm fine," She strained, "Just kinda, go for it you know? This whole slow thing, is not working."

Ed nodded before kissing her lightly wherever his lips would meet. Her cheek bones, forehead, lips, chin, neckline, anything to somewhat distract her from the upcoming pain. Finally he thrust forward, causing Winry to let out a small scream. Ed kissed her neck running his fingers lightly against her skin as he slowly continued in and out. He felt amazing and as he went on Ed could tell the pain was starting to subside for Winry and she was enjoying it as well. Their moans and deep breaths mixed together with each continuing thrust until both were close to their edge.

Ed wrapped his arms around Winry, lifting her upright into his lap but keeping his rhythm steady. His kissed her lips and stroked her breasts as he slowly began to quicken his pace. "Winry, I'm not going to last much longer."

"Me either, mm ," She whispered against his ear as they both reached their climaxes. Ed releasing his juices into Winry as her walls contracted and tightened around him. Somehow, Winry found herself on her back again, Ed collapsed over her gasping for breath as heaven seemed to surround them. The world didn't exist around them; all that mattered was each other and the pure ecstasy and joy in each others arms.

"I love you, Winry." He moved so he wouldn't crush her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.

"I love you too Ed." She reached up and lightly kissed his neck before closing her eyes and allowing his warmth to guide her towards sleep, the nightmares would be far away from now on. "Um, Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Was what you said about equivalent exchange, were you proposing?" Winry asked curiously.

Ed jumped nearly rolling off the bed in shock, "Uh-oh well I- um…" He gulped looking down at her now confused expression.

Winry shrugged with a giggle, "Well you could at least find a ring first."

"Right…" Ed agreed pulling Winry closer to him.

"By the way, I noticed that you grew out of your automail leg, I'll have to do some maintenance tomorrow, 'kay?"

Ed shook his head in disbelief, "Seriously we just had… sex and you're commenting the automail. You're truly an automail freak."

But Winry was already peacefully asleep before she heard his insult.


End file.
